About: Ultraman
The largest English-language Ultraman database, this wiki currently edits; 4900+ articles | 63,000+ images | 1300+ videos | | | | 2009.png|Homepage, 2009 2012.png|2012 2013.png|2013 2014.png|2014 2015.png|2015 Homepage2019.png|2019 Overview The Ultraman Wiki was created in the hopes of establishing a reliable source of information for the Ultraman Franchise. Many and various blogs could offer a plethora of information about this beloved franchise, but what the franchise needed was a solid foundation of information, and so the Ultraman Wiki was born. The wiki was founded by Tsuru on Nov 17 2009, who sought to spark the flames of the wiki. Unfortunately, he lost interest in maintaining the barren website, only to return a year or two later to find that it had expanded immensely from the state he left it in, thanks to the devotion of several dedicated users, and thanks to the combined efforts of our friends, continues to do so. The wiki has grown and prospered since; becoming the web's largest encyclopedia for the Japanese television series. Current Status While the wiki has data on almost every ultra-series kaiju, it is still very much an ongoing project. That's why we need you. Due to their rarity, series like Redman and Mirrorman lack documentation in general. We are also currently working on episode guides, and while progress is being made, they are far from finished. We are also currently fighting plagiarism. Not only that, but we are striving to unify our format, which remains haphazard on many of our pages. The spelling and grammar on many articles is less than desirable. Our readers can fix this, by becoming editors. You can help us grow. Learn more by checking out Project Illustrator. | | The Admins Tsuru23 The founder of Ultraman Wiki. While he is not very active right now, he manages the wikia from behind-the-scenes, ensuring templates are in order and is behind our current layout. Talk | Blog | Teridax122 The older brother of Tsuru, Teridax acts as one of the major admins around here, as well as the largest contributer. He is responsible for our current homepage design among other important aspects of the wiki. Currently the admin with the best availability. Talk | Blog | PhazonAdictKraid An ultrafan from Puerto Rico. While he has not had time to be very active lately, due to losing his main Ultraman source, he still remains as part of the staff of the wiki. Twitter | Talk | Blog | SolZen321 A student and writer, who, besides acting as admin and editor here, is the head homie and admin-in-chief at the Ultrafan Wiki as well as founder of the Super Robot Fanon Wiki. Remains fairly active, but college keeps him busier than usual. Talk | Blog | Muhammad Amir A major contributer, a competent admin, and the Malaysian representative among the admins, Amir is an important part of the wiki. Talk | Blog | Zombiejiger The American representative among the Ultrawikia admins, and is one of the most consistent editors on the wiki, mostly fixing grammar and organizing/adding categories. He is also a guitarist and one of the admins on Ultrafan Wiki. Talk | Blog | THE ULTRA+'wikia' *'PROJECTS' OTHER AFFILIATES *''The Ultraman and Ultrafan wikis are only hosted by Wikia, and not affiliated with the company in any other way. '' id:Tentang: Ultraman Category:Browse Category:Site administration